Merchant Talga
A cunning Troll, Talga lives off his own little business he simply calls "The Talga Store". Acompaning him on his business trip is his best friend Swift the Raptor. While Talga makes the deals and choices, Swift is there to help Talga carry the heavier merchandise. Although Talga is relativly new to the business life, he has succeeded in making quite a few sales, his best business coming from the Steamgear Trading Co. History Next to nothing is known about the Travelling Salesmon, especially his backstory, some say he is an outcast of his home, others believe he left the comfort of his home in search of opportunity. Whatever the case may be, Talga seems to want to avoid talking about it. Although nothing is known about his story, Talga has hinted that he doesn't work alone and even has some "friend" that helps him out, as he hinted it was that "friend" who cut his hair. Information from Events Talga first appeared in a Tavern Night event in Ratchet, where he and Swift stopped by the Broken Keel Tavern for some relaxations. While there he met the Goblins Draxle Steamgear, Lepz Goldsnatcher and Haxly Copperspark. This marked the day of the first business Talga was able to make with the Steamgear Goblins. Later that night, when Draxle was asked to give his signature for the purchases that he made, Talga begun to get suspicious about him and, together with Haxly Copperspark, followed him to Booty Bay where they approached him again. Talga tricked Draxle into giving his real name and he then showed Draxle a wanted poster for Draxle. Fortunatly the Trade Lord was able to sneak away from the two bounty-hunters but unfortunatly Draxle was able to get far until Swift the Cunning got to him. With a well placed Sticky bomb on Swift's head and some wind on his feet, Mister Steamgear fled once more alongside Lepz Goldsnatcher. Talga had Swift pick up their smell and follow them once more to a Goblin town in Stranglethorn where Talga begged for his life as he explained that the Vanbooms forced him to attack Draxle and he would only do it if his life and Swift's counted on it. Steamgear gave his goggles to Talga and told him to go to Vanboom to get the bounty for Draxle and return with it to Fuselight. As promised, Talga returned to Draxle a week later, both with his goggles and a big amount of cash. It wasn't long until Talga however tried to warn the Goblins that trouble would come. Before he could finish his sentence, an army of Vanboomers led by a mysterious Goblin were at Fuselight's doorstep. After a long and heated battle, the mysterious Vanboomer himself attacked, which failed in the end. However before falling, he shot Talga, which enraged Swift, devouring the Goblin whole. Talga was taken to Jinxxie's Patients room where he got treated for his wounds. As a thank-you gift, Talga handed Jinxxie Sparxson one of his Store's goods: a pair of Pearl Earrings. It had been a long time since the Goblins heard from Talga, but he returned on a faithful day to Fuselight, where he would give the Goblins an option to buy something from his store before he would depart for a journey. Unfortunatly all Talga got was some claims that he stole a rocket from Calxie Rustblast and a minor trade with Riket Steamhealer. Talga departed while riding on Swift, his final act for that day was to blast sand of Xerron's face. During the 2015 Winters Veil Market, it is revealed that Talga has four, mysterious and shrouded assistants. Nobody knows who they are and Talga keeps it a secret from anyone who dares to ask. In addition Fixet was hired by Talga so that he is more protected during his trips. Personality Unlike other Merchants and Traders, Talga tries to be on his good, less money-driven behaviour if possible, although that doesn't stop him from mentioning his store everytime he sees his fellow Steamgear Buddies. Talga is also known as a coward, hiding behind others and he usually is the one to work behind the scenes, staying away from trouble as much as possible. This said, Talga still tries to help out as much as possible should he gather some bravery. Talga's love for animals, most important his Raptor-friend, mount and partner Swift the Cunning, has made him care for them a lot. He would chase down the Goblins all troughtout Stranglethorn so he could get his own life saved and a bomb removed from Swift's head. Whenever Talga thinks, he has a habit of stroking his chin. Physical Description Talga is a slim, blue-skinned Troll with blue short hair (Although they were first long but were cut by a "friend"). His Troll-tusks are also rather small and his eyes are dark-blue. His arms and legs lack musclemass. Talga is seen wearing blue and brown clothes, which look rather tribal-like. Talga has a rather long chin that he likes to stroke whenever he thinks. Affiliation Swift the Cunning Relationship: The Best Talga and his Raptor friend, Swift go back a long way. Although not much is known about how Talga obtained him, it's safe to say that the two have forged a close relationship. Draxle Steamgear Relationship: Friendly Although at first the relationship between Talga and Draxle was unstable, after having saved his life, Talga finds himself trying to make business with the Goblin and his friends at any point he sees him. Jinxxie Sparxson Relationship: Friendly Although their encounter was short-lived, by saving Talga's life (aswell), Talga has earned a powerful trust for Jinxxie. Haxly Copperspark Relationship: Untrusted When Talga first approached the Steamgear employees at a Tavern in Ratchet, he also found a customer: Haxly Copperspark was his name. At first Talga worked together with Haxly for the bounty for Draxle, but after he abandoned Talga, the Merchant doesn't trust the Goblin. Riket Steamhealer Relationship: Friendly Talga keeps Riket at a gray-area, not knowing whether or not to trust him. When he was able to make a reasonable trade with the Goblin, Talga started to look towards Riket with a more brighter response. Calxie Rustblast Relationship: Unfriendly After being framed for being a thief and stealing "Calxie's Rocket", the Troll looks more negativly towards the Gobliness. Qia Pennyfox Relationship: Neutral Talga doesn't really have any affliation with Qia, as they have never properly spoken to one another. Fixet Cogstomper Relationship: Very Good When the Troll met Fixet during a market, he forged a deal with the Bruiser, hiring him as Talga's personal bodyguard. This also led the two to having a positive relationship Notes and Trivia * Talga, like his Store, is greatly inspired by Beedle from the Legend of Zelda universe. Both are travelling merchants who seem to be able to be in multiple places at the same time, their looks are also both rather tribal. * It is said that Talga's clothes make him look naked, since they blend right with his skin. * Talga doesn't have a class. * Talga, alongside Swift the Cunning, got their custom Hearthstone cards posted on the forum as a unsuspected 1-year anniversary for the Topic.